


i'm never lost when i'm with you

by vivalagay



Series: #stanhoneypup (honeypup one shots) [2]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, M/M, Mentions of blood and injuries, Teleportation, nurse!minhyuk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 07:00:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8276948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivalagay/pseuds/vivalagay
Summary: Jooheon has yet to figure out this teleportation thing.





	

**Author's Note:**

> title from "violet" by bad suns
> 
> follow my [mx](https://nottechae.tumblr.com/) and [honeypup](http://joominty.tumblr.com/) tumblr and scream with me!!!

Jooheon has yet to figure out this teleportation thing. It's night when he staggers into the nurse ward, dark hair tangled in the pricks of a branch, a shaky hand clutched to the ripped spandex cladding his wounded abdomen, and instantly, Minhyuk rushing to link to him at the arm and tug him towards the beds.

"If I didn't know any better I'd start to believe you were deliberately hurting yourself just to see me," Minhyuk comments once he's carefully eased Jooheon's head onto the bed. He moves around the space with familiarity, cabinets opening and closing one after the other as he gathers medicine and gauze and other medical necessities before rushing to tend to the man's injuries.

"Did you happen to teleport yourself into another brick wall this time?" Minhyuk lightly teases, struggling to yank at the torn half of Jooheon's jumpsuit until the useless spandex is ripped from his shoulders. Jooheon rather not be manhandled right now, but nevertheless, Minhyuk has a touch that's always gentle and considerate, very much unlike the morning shift nurse Kihyun. "Wait, no. This looks more like a fist fight with a tree."

"I accidentally teleported into a tree," Jooheon corrects, and yes, he's quite ashamed of it, but the fall still hurt like a bitch. Minhyuk just smiles at this, so heartfelt and cheery that if it weren't for the sting of medicine to his wound he would've offered a smile just as bright. "But, to be entirely honest, I did get a little mixed up with that guy again."

_"Jooheon."_

"I know," the younger sighs. The bloody gash stretched across his belly numbs and Minhyuk sets to work, sterilizing his needle and beginning to stitch shut the opened skin.

"You're not a superhero yet," Minhyuk tells him, brows pulled together in concentration. "Maybe you can chase after little kids snagging Snicker bars from convenience stores and rushing to help an old lady cross the street, but you're not properly trained to battle against men made of _steel_ , Jooheon-ah."

"But I will be."

"I know,"  Minhyuk says, and Jooheon can tell that he means it. He always means it. "That's just not now, you know? Now you're a well-behaved, patient student, and you don't walk into harm's way every chance that you get."

Jooheon contemplates the thought, squinted eyes glued to the light dangling from the ceiling. "That's so boring, though."

"Boring is good right now. Boring is better than teleporting into trees and flying into brick walls."

"That was _one_ time!"

Minhyuk's laugh is soft and airy. He finishes the stitch with a enthusiastic story of his day, dabbing a damp cloth to the blood around his belly, and then wetting another to gently wash away the dirt from his dimpled cheeks. Jooheon likes studying the look of Minhyuk's face as he works, eyes focused, the little flick of pink tongue at his lips as he concentrates on treating him and making Jooheon well again. It's one of Jooheon's favorite moments with him, as weird as that sounds. It's just, well, nice: the thought of only having to lie and trust him like he knows he always so easily can. Minhyuk's every action is careful and deliberate, and Jooheon loves how he handles him so affectionately — smoothing the pad of his thumb over a scrape on Jooheon's cheek, his fingers lacing through his hair to tug the twig from the dark strands and brushing his tousled hair back over his bruising forehead with slender fingers.

Maybe it makes Jooheon feel a little like a baby, which he's mentioned quite a few times, but it's Minhyuk. It's only in his nature, and honestly,  Jooheon likes it. Loves it, even. It's been quite some time since Jooheon's felt like a child, and it's not like discovering you're not an ordinary human being makes it any easier.

"Looks like we're all done here," Minhyuk informs him with a light pat to the younger's shoulder. "How are you feeling, Mr. Lee?"

"Like I've fallen through the top of a sixty-foot tall tree."

"Perfect." Minhyuk pecks his smile to the bruise forming on his cheek, his hand absently stroking the discolored skin there. "Any more injuries I should know of before I leave?"

"Mm-hmm." Jooheon points a finger to his lips. "Right here."

"I'm cringing," the nurse grimaces, but Jooheon smiles at the ducking of his head, the pink blush rising to his cheeks as he flattens two large hands over his scrubs and stands to his feet. "I should get going now. I'll write you a prescription for painkillers —"

"You can't stay?"

"I'm on duty," Minhyuk tells him. It's meant to be stern, but he smiles with that rosy tint still in his cheeks, so Jooheon doesn't feel that bad about his arms snaking around his torso, pulling Minhyuk down to lie with him. "Joo —  _n_ _o!_ You pick the _worst_ times to be cuddly. Aren't I hurting you at all?"

"Only a little," he confesses. More like a lot, but the fleeting moments they see each other are rare. Jooheon never knows when he's going to teleport himself flying at a brick wall again, or fall from a sixty-foot tall tree and need Minhyuk to make him well again. He doesn't know when he'll be able to listen to his laugh or feel his hands caressing his cheeks or taste him on his tongue, and Jooheon knows Minhyuk understands this, from the way his face easily nuzzles into his chest and he intertwines their legs together.

"You really have to get better at teleportation," Minhyuk murmurs, absently tracing a finger over Jooheon's collarbone. "I don't want you dying before you're even a superhero."

"That's what you're concerned of?"

"And I'd really miss you," he quickly adds.

"Right," Jooheon sarcastically smiles at him and brings a hand to Minhyuk's hair, fingers gently lacing through the dark brown strands. "I'm not dying anytime soon, not until you're mine."

"Aren't I already yours?"

Jooheon contemplates this. "Theoretically."

"Practically," Minhyuk corrects.

"I don't want to sneak around anymore," Jooheon carefully tells him. He sees an explanation going behind this — maybe it's supposed to be Jooheon's moment to admit to Minhyuk how much he means to him, how much he hates not being able to touch him whenever he feels or cuddle him whenever he wants to — but he kisses him instead, a hand gripping him by the chin and desperately guiding their lips together. Jooheon wonders if this is ever good for them. He thinks of how he'll feel hours from now, when Minhyuk's back to work and Jooheon's in his dorm, skimming through the mass of books Changkyun had dumped on his desk of teleportation and missing Minhyuk. He wonders if kissing him makes him long for Minhyuk even more, if he'll feel more desperate, more pained than before. But then the nurse grips his shoulders and Jooheon stops thinking, a hand smoothing over the older's back, letting his mind fuzz and his muscles relax into everything and all that's Lee Minhyuk.

He suddenly pulls away, breath heavy, a slow thumb soothingly tracing along Jooheon's bottom lip. "I should go now," he tells him, and it's palpable how much it hurts the both of them for him to say this, but there isn't much either of them can do about it.

"Okay, I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you, too," Minhyuk smiles, carefully pulling himself from Jooheon's body and straightening his scrubs, and Jooheon doesn't know why, but his injuries seem to ache more without Minhyuk so warmly tucked into him.

As he walks away, Jooheon wonders if there'll ever be a single moment where one day Minhyuk just decides to stop, say _fuck it_ , and crawl back into him, their legs tangling again, his head on his chest; or maybe instead they'd run away together, somewhere far where Jooheon can forget being a superhero for a whole city, and just be Minhyuk's superhero instead. 

He hates how these are only ever thoughts.

"Ya," Jooheon lightly calls after him, "Minhyuk?"

"Hm?" He instantly pauses, slender fingers curling on the doorway, brows rising in curiosity.

Jooheon smiles. "I love you."

Minhyuk beams at this, teeth tugging at his lips. "You can rest here, if you want," he tells him, dimming the lights before he's disappeared through the door, leaving Jooheon staring at the ceiling again.

(It doesn't matter that Minhyuk doesn't say it back. Jooheon hears it when he's stumbling into the nurse ward two weeks later, a nose dripping of thick crimson and a throbbing arm he's sure looks even painfully worse. But it's fine, Minhyuk is there to make it better. He always is.)

**Author's Note:**

> this sucks, but honeypup doesn't !! comments and kudos are appreciated ^^


End file.
